


Chocolate

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Chibi Signal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Well, if Signal is going to be stuck that way...





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> "For Torsui, prompt was for cuteness (and a lack of Nobuhiko to fix the situation). "
> 
> Originally posted April 28, 2012.

Oh, now this was ridiculous. Maybe someone could phone Nobuhiko's school and have him sneeze into the receiver. Except... he wouldn't get to school for at least another fifteen minutes and by then, 'chibi' Signal would have finished scaling his hair and likely settled on his head.

Pulse sighed and reached down to grab the little fellow and swung him up on this shoulder. No one was around -- at least as far as Pulse could see, though that wasn't exactly comforting...

"I guess it's just us for the day," he said, more to himself than to Signal. He'd intended to spend the day sparring with Signal proper, though he supposed that would just have to wait.

"Chocolate?"

"Not til after lunch," Pulse replied, sighing again as Signal squirmed up to grab for something that Pulse simply couldn't see. He grabbed, catching Signal before he fell, though he knew he'd grabbed as much of Signal's Mira hair as he had anything else.

But he couldn't really scold Signal. Not when he was like this. It really wouldn't stick.

"Thank you."

"Be more careful," Pulse managed, setting Signal down and then narrowly avoiding a collision with the kitchen door frame, several chairs and the kitchen table. "I'll see about breakfast..."

"Chocolate?"

Well, there were some sort of chocolate cereal puffs around somewhere...

"Chocolate," Pulse confirmed, hoping he could find them.

The smile he could somehow clearly see suddenly made the day seem much less frustrating.


End file.
